Late One Night
by Shel Death By Spork
Summary: ...Sango is up crying, thinking no one is watching. She's scared about everything, but one question runs through her mind Will Miroku leave me? Oneshot
1. Late One Night

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah don't own 'em.

Ok now I noticed that I barely have nay MirXSan fluff so for the couple's fans out there…enjoy this one!

* * *

Another tear. She had been counting. Four tears, two of them one the hard floor. How pathetic it was for her to cry to herself, with no one to talk to. It was late in the night or extremely early the next day. She didn't care. It was dark outside and that was all she knew.

She couldn't wake Kagome up, she wouldn't either. She wasn't one to spill all her feelings out to one person. She couldn't live with that. That she put a huge weight on someone. That wasn't like her.

She hadn't been crying for long, but someone had now just noticed. Someone with an incredible sense of smell. "Sango?"

Sango looked up at the voice. "What?" she sniffed.

InuYasha was looking at her strangely from his corner. "You ok?"

Sango wiped her eyes hurriedly. "Yeah I'm fine." How embarrassing it was to cry in front of someone.

"You want me to wake Miroku up?"

For some reason, that made her angry. "No I do not want you to wake him up!" She hissed.

InuYasha shrugged and closed his eyes, falling asleep in no time. "What's his problem?" She asked herself out loud. But another voice form behind her scared her.

"Sango?"

She recognized the voice instantly. "Houshi-sama…what are you doing up?"

Miroku shrugged. "I heard you crying. Sango what's wrong?"

Sango hesitated to tell him. "What is it with you boys tonight? I'm fine."

"People who are 'fine' don't cry in the middle of the night." Miroku half smiled at her.

Sango didn't smile back. In fact it was more of a glare than anything. Miroku quickly wiped the look off his face but did not turn away from the taijiya. "Sango, you know if you can't tell Kagome-chan what's bothering you, than there is a problem. Now tell me."

Again, she hesitated. What would she say to him; she was scared? She was angry? She was non-confident? She was afraid she couldn't do it? Couldn't do what? Couldn't defeat their enemy, couldn't get Kohaku back, couldn't return things to semi-normal, and couldn't be with the one that she really loved…

She gasped inwardly. Loved? She _loved _Miroku? Of course she did. After a while, even InuYasha caught on to it. Why else would he have asked if he could wake Miroku for her?

She shook her head and mentally slapped herself. She couldn't _afford _to love _anyone._ She could trust people. The people she had been with all the time for nearly a year now, she trusted with all her heart. But what if the person she loved hurt her…

"Houshi-sama?"

The monk looked up at her meeting her eyes. "Yes?"

_Don't say anything to him! _Her mind screamed at her. She ignored it and asked the houshi her question. "Can _you _afford to fall in love?"

Miroku was a bit surprised at her question. In fact, he laughed at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Sango felt her face get hot and she knew she had turned pink. Lucky it was pink and not red. "I mean…if we don't defeat Naraku and you still need your child to carry on for you, would you leave after that?"

Miroku cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? That I would leave the one who bare my child?"

Sango nodded her head to hide the blush. Miroku laughed a little louder. "Sango, if I were as lucky to get someone to bare my child I can assure you I would never leave them." Then he remembered the promise. "You think I would leave you?"

Sango blushed even more and shrugged her shoulders and sighed sadly awaiting for new tears when she felt someone's arms around her holding her close to them. Her face went red when she looked up into Miroku's dark violet eyes. "Houshi…sama?"

"Why don't you ever call me Miroku?"

Sango tried to look away but it was like a magnetic force that kept her looking back at him. "I-I-I…don't know. But—."

Her sentence was interrupted. Maybe he didn't want to know the answer, maybe he didn't care, and maybe he was happy that she always called him Houshi-sama. Whatever the reason, he leaned down and kissed her, stopping from saying anything else.

She didn't gasp, she didn't flinch, she didn't do anything except kiss back knowing it would change everything later.

He didn't do anything else except kiss her full on her pink lips and hold her tightly against him. He didn't want to do anything else…except show her he really loved her and he would never leave her. _InuYasha and Kagome aren't the only ones who don't know how to show their feelings…_

When they broke apart, Sango's face was a little pink but she was smiling. IT made him happy to see her smile once.

She was tired. Very tired form being up all night. She leaned her head against him and closed her eyes to fall peacefully asleep. But Miroku would stay up in case she needed him again.


	2. You Have Nothing To Fear

Well…I was going to let this story be a one shot, but author of "One Last Trick", Destinyheart15, wanted me to continue this so I bring you one last chapter in dedication of her awesomeness! YAY!

Sango was huddled up against the corner. After the monk had fallen asleep, it was hard to stay awake. He didn't exactly stay still in his sleep after all.

She sighed. He didn't give her a straight answer either. But she knew someone was awake but kept their eyes away from her and on the wall in front of them. After a long period of silence between them, Sango made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat and threw a glare at the person opposite wall of her. "Are you just going to ignore me and sit there or are you planning to talk?"

InuYasha looked up at the ceiling without moving his head. "No I didn't think you were awake." He said stubbornly.

"I doubt that. A person's breathing changes when they're awake." Sango growled. "I think you could've sensed that."

"Well I didn't." He hissed back at her. "What are you still doing up anyway?"

"I was asleep for a while." She said defensively.

InuYasha smirked. "Oh yeah. I saw you and Miroku. Guess I forgot."

Sango blushed. Good thing it was dark. "Nothing happened."

"That's not what I saw."

Sango's face was beat red now. "Get your mind out of the gutter. Honestly, you spend too much time with Houshi-sama."

InuYasha blinked a few times. "Oh yeah. Miroku has a point, why don't you call him Miroku like the rest of us?"

Sango, if possible, got redder. "The rest of us? You call him bouzu all the time, you jerk!"

"And since when did you turn into Kagome?" InuYasha demanded.

Sango sighed. "Never mind. Houshi-sama is a very respectful term for him."

InuYasha nodded, seemingly thinking about something. Sango spoke again. "InuYasha…when we all get the shards and the jewel is complete…are you afraid that Kagome-chan will leave?"

InuYasha looked down at the ground. "Yes." He admitted sadly. "But I have a promise to Kikyou…so it all works out I guess."

Sango blinked. "But…I thought…you mean you don't care?"

InuYasha shrugged. "No that's not it. Kagome needs to do what she needs to do and I have to do what I have to." He paused giving Sango time to think. "Why would you ask me that anyway?"

Sango could feel tears in her eyes. "Because of Miroku. He's always such a hentai so it's almost impossible for him to find a wife to bear his child. So I agreed."

"Well that's stupid!" InuYasha all but yelled. Kagome rolled over in her sleep so he lowered his voice. "Miroku wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" Had InuYasha heard her and Miroku's previous conversation? But InuYasha didn't answer. The taijiya shifted into a more comfortable position. "Do you think if you don't go to hell with Kikyou…that Kagome will stay here?"

Again no answer. Sango knew he wasn't asleep. His amber eyes were almost glowing in the dark. "InuYasha?"

Nothing.

She sighed. "It's ok. Normally I wouldn't talk to you but seeming you're the only one up…"

She paused for a reply. Nothing.

"…anyway, it was nice to talk to you InuYasha…"

"Yeah I do." He interrupted. "But…she'll leave sooner or later." After that, InuYasha got up, hung his head, and left the hut.

Sango scoffed under her breath. That's when she heard Miroku yawn and sit up. He looked around frantically and then noticed Sango in the corner. "Hey you moved!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You kick in your sleep. Miroku I talked to InuYasha…"

"Yeah? And?" Miroku blinked surprised that InuYasha would talk to anyone so late.

"We have one thing in common."

"You're both stubborn?"

Sango glared. "No and I'm not stubborn I'm dedicated."

"Oh." Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"We're both afraid that…well, Miroku will you leave me?"

The corner of Miroku's mouth raised and he half grinned confused at Sango's question. "No why would I do that?"

Sango blinked then blushed. "It's stupid never mind."

Kagome, who had been quiet through all of this, sat up, rubbed her eyes sleepily and blinked a few times. "What's going on?"

Everyone happy now? Don't think for a second I wanted to include Inu and Sango fluff. I mean…I love InuYasha and Sango...but them as a couple is stupid I mean…c'mon she stuck a sword thru his shoulder!

Inu: Yeah she did…

San: I said I was sorry!

Anyway, this is the end! Review!


End file.
